


Lines

by fadetoblack (Khabus), fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khabus/pseuds/fadetoblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Тайна идеальной осанки профессора Снейпа (и немного геометрии).





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: кинк на корсет-пирсинг, боттом-Снейп
> 
> Примечание: нетрадиционное применение маггловского плей-пирсинга для коррекции кифоза, снейпометрия

Кто-то из гриффиндорцев однажды сказал, что профессор Снейп весь словно состоит из острых углов и прямых линий, — и Гарри тогда, не думая, согласился. В своей черной мантии с узкими полосками белых манжет Снейп — худой и длинный, как жердь, с изломом огромного горбатого носа — действительно напоминал ожившую страницу маггловского учебника геометрии.  
  
Сейчас Гарри за этот разговор нестерпимо стыдно. Потому что Снейп — тот самый Снейп, его Северус, а не язвительный профессор — какой угодно, только не линейный. Ни характером, ни внешне: покатые узкие плечи, мягкие губы и даже коленки вовсе не острые. И задница восхитительно круглая.

  
Тот, кто придумал байку про углы, ни черта в них не смыслил. Впрочем, в профессорских задницах — тоже.  
  
Еще у Северуса была тайна, хранимый годами секрет, который он берег долго, прятал под складками мантии — и продолжал бы прятать всю жизнь, если бы не приснопамятная везучесть Гарри.

  
Сам Гарри до сих пор благодарит судьбу за тот свой незапланированный визит к мадам Помфри. Поздним вечером он забрел в Больничное крыло, где застал обнаженного по пояс директора — изможденного, худого, сутулого, — и чуть не сгорел со стыда от неуместного возбуждения. Торчащие позвонки трогательно выпирали, и Снейп казался таким беззащитным… пока не вцепился в рубашку Гарри и не зашипел угрожающе про Обливиэйт.  
  
— Можно подумать, профессор Поттер никогда не видел искривления, — пожала плечами мадам Помфри, взмахом палочки затягивая потуже ленту, которая соединяла два ряда крупных металлических колец, идущих вдоль позвоночника. Директорская осанка приняла свой обычный вид. — Я закончила, Северус. Жду вас завтра в это же время.  
  
Снейп обреченно уставился на Гарри, трансфигурировал из больничной пижамы мантию и, хлопнув дверью, скрылся.   
  
— Ему не больно? Я читал про такое в маггловском журнале. Пирсинг, кажется? — уточнил Гарри.  
  
— Нет, что вы, мистер Поттер. Зачарованные украшения не доставляют никакого дискомфорта, зато очень хорошо помогают при лечении кифоза… Правда, носить их нужно каждый день, а надевать неудобно, — ответила мадам Помфри.   
  
Гарри, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно, сбегал в «Три метлы» за бутылкой медовухи и отправился извиняться. Извинялся он до самого утра — пока Снейп не разложил его на огромном дубовом столе в лаборатории.   
  
Лишь через месяц уговоров Северус позволил ему прикоснуться к тугой шнуровке странного корсета.   
  


***

Гарри ведет от этой кажущейся беззащитности, от безграничного доверия, от мнимой слабости… Северус, наверное, испытывает то же самое, когда берет его по утрам — сонного, теплого. 

Они живут вместе уже полтора года. 

  
Каждый вечер Гарри распускает узел. Осторожно тянет конец черной атласной ленты, расслабляет шнуровку. Широкая ладонь гладит выпирающие позвонки, обводит каждую косточку, потом скользит ниже, раздвигает ягодицы… Гарри, посылая к чертям остатки самоконтроля, трогает языком сжавшийся вход, словно просит впустить, не сопротивляться, — Северус стонет, подается назад. Кажется, еще немного, и коленки натянут простыню так сильно, что она порвется. Ткань угрожающе трещит, предупреждая, что ее прочность имеет предел. Гарри ей сочувствует. Сдерживаться, когда Снейп так послушен, так доверчиво раскрыт, невыносимо тяжело. Почти невозможно. Почти.  
  
Снейп протестующе рычит, когда Гарри отстраняется, напоследок прихватив губами ставшие податливыми мышцы, и берет с тумбочки флакон с лубрикантом. Он пахнет ментолом, немного холодит — ровно настолько, чтобы продлить удовольствие, не потерять контроль раньше времени. С контролем у них обоих по-прежнему все сложно.  
  
Гарри зачерпывает прозрачную вязкую массу двумя пальцами, смазывает вход и погружает их внутрь, растягивает, дразнит. Снейп тяжело дышит, — даже не видя лица, можно угадать, как трудно ему держать себя в руках и не насаживаться на эти дарящие ласку чертовы пальцы, невесомо поглаживающие выпирающий бугорок.  
  
Блестят в неверном свете свечей капельки пота, лопатки сведены, отросшие волосы тяжелыми черными жгутами змеятся по бледной спине. Кожа в местах проколов припухшая, покрасневшая от натяжения, кольца встают торчком, словно гребень на хребте василиска. Ладонь Гарри как раз помещается в пространство под шнуровкой — правильно, идеально, совершенно. Покрытая смазкой, она скользит между рядами украшений, подцепляет и ослабляет ленту, оставляя влажный след. Перевозбужденный член упирается в копчик, достает до колец на пояснице. Гарри гладит впалый живот Снейпа, обхватывает головку и трет указательным пальцем уздечку.  
  
— Поттер, — хрипло выплевывает Снейп, и Гарри вытягивает ленту через верхние колечки и наматывает ее на основание собственного члена, заодно перехватывая мошонку: как бы ни пытались они продлить удовольствие, какие бы охлаждающие ингредиенты ни добавлял в лубрикант Северус, этого может быть недостаточно. Остатки самоконтроля машут рукой и радостно улепетывают при виде чертова корсета.   
  
Гарри смазывает член по всей длине и медленно, по миллиметру, погружается в горячий тугой канал.

  
Северус шипит совершенно точно как змей, цедит сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
  
— Двигайс-ся.  
  
И Гарри двигается — сначала размеренно, аккуратно, боясь причинить боль. А затем срывается и насаживает умопомрачительно тесную, восхитительно гладкую, узкую задницу с такой силой, что глаза застилает кровавая пелена и остается только один ориентир: отражение пламени свечей на металлической поверхности колец. Оранжевые блики, не позволяющие сбиться с верного пути, — как подсвеченная посадочная полоса в маггловском аэропорту, ведущая за болезненную грань удовольствия.  
  
Они взлетают.  
  
Снейп, тихо охнув, вскидывается, лопатки сходятся в одной точке. Стукнув друг о друга, кольца едва слышно звякают. Гарри рывком сдирает ленту, охватывающую основание члена, и выдергивает его в последний момент. И кончает на спину Северуса — резко, почти болезненно, изукрасив мутными каплями блестящий металл. И падает на сбившиеся влажные простыни.   
  
Северус прижимается к нему сбоку, закидывает длинную ногу на бедро, узкой ступней сбрасывает с кровати ставшую ненужной ленту. Из них обоих словно воздух выпустили. Снейп расслаблен, загнанно дышит Гарри в висок, прихватывает губами мочку уха, впивается зубами, а потом, словно извиняясь, зализывает место укуса. Гарри шепчет очищающее заклинание, расстегивает кольца, аккуратно вытягивает каждое, и на коже остаются только припухшие симметричные следы с двойными точками по обеим сторонам позвоночника. Гарри целует их, утыкается носом в длинные волосы, вдыхает запах; руки поглаживают, растирают сгорбленную, искривленную спину.

  
Северус снова недовольно шипит — он ненавидит себя и собственные недостатки, но хотя бы не вырывается, как раньше. Гарри обнимает его, прижимаясь всем телом, — кожа к коже, душа к душе.   
  
Чуть позже кольца отправляются в шкатулку, и Снейп, не стесняясь ни собственной наготы, ни сутулости, скрывается за дверью ванной.  
  
Гарри ленивым взмахом волшебной палочки гасит свечи. Настанет утро, и другая лента украсит шнуровкой узкую спину, пряча от посторонних глаз главную тайну профессора Снейпа. И он — прямой как струна, с идеальной осанкой — снова гордо прошествует по старинным коридорам, и полы длинной черной мантии будут развеваться, едва поспевая за ним.  
  
А ночью все повторится.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Lines"


End file.
